Typically an LED is mounted to a leadframe. The leadframe may be attached to a luminaire or a module. Typically the leadframe provides electrical connectivity to the LED. The leadframe may also provide mechanical support for the LED or may be used to arrange several LEDs in an array. In the alternative, different leadframes are arranged on a circuit board to create an array of LEDs.
Typical leadframes increase the overall height of the packaged LED. Flat leadframes reduce the height of the mounted LED which is desirable for many applications such as automotive assemblies, e.g., taillights. It is also desirable to use a low cost method, such as clinching, to fasten the individual LEDs to an assembly. Clinching is a mechanical process that electrically and mechanically connects thin metal surfaces to each other as is known in the art. A more complete description of clinching may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,282 and 5,519,596 which are incorporated by reference. However, clinching may stress a flat leadframe. A stressed leadframe may lead to an unreliable assembly. Therefore, it would be desirable to create an LED package enable reliable clinching of a flat leadframe.